Because having low power consumption and qualified transmission efficiency, Bluetooth transmission technology is widely used in the short-range wireless communication between varieties of electronic devices. Generally, because the data transmitting and data receiving by Bluetooth chip are performed based on different communication protocols, it is not allowed to have the synchronous transmission of data between two different communication protocols. Therefore, a conventional Bluetooth chip receives all the data transmitted from one device first and then transmit the received data to another device. In order to make the data transmission more efficient between two different electronic devices (i.e. transmitting the data at the same of receiving data) by using Bluetooth chips, it is necessary to develop a Bluetooth device capable of receiving and transmitting data simultaneously.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.